


【投齐所豪】田螺汉子

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 故事新编原文：https://www.douban.com/note/500829170/ 田螺姑娘
Relationships: 投齐所豪
Kudos: 2





	【投齐所豪】田螺汉子

1  
从前，在一个初创公司里，有一个勤劳善良的年轻程序员，他叫张颜齐。  
他日常穿得不修边幅，头发也十分蓬乱，略长的刘海下是一双看上去很困的眼睛，神情经常性憔悴。

张颜齐是搞全栈的。  
前端看不起他，后端也看不起他，没人愿意和他一组，只好一个人负责一个项目，孤苦伶仃地又调数据库，又做运维。

从茶水间接了今天第七杯咖啡，他望向窗外的一片漆黑。叹道，可恶啊，好想有人和自己结对编程啊。

不仅身累，而且心累。  
这天，产品经理告诉他客户又改需求时，张颜齐连给他一拳的力气都没有了。

忙得甚至要把项目带回家做。

下班路上，抬不起眼皮的张颜齐差点被什么东西绊倒了，定睛一看，是一个又大又美丽的田螺。  
他觉得很好看，就带回到家，养在大水缸里。他不知道这其实是个田螺精。

2  
如果不是张颜齐，任豪可能就丧命于某家灶台上了，估计还能上个田螺世界的热搜。

前段时间，每个晚上任豪都沉迷于某知名黄黑网站上的程序设计教学视频，殚精竭虑，故而白天大半时间都在呼呼大睡，才不小心被捉。好在他命不该绝，运输途中从车里掉了出来，被好心人捡回了家。

能养着自己而不是把他吃掉，任豪觉得这个小伙子不错。就是惨了点。生活上没人照顾他也就算了，工作上怎么连代码质量都那么差。每天看他改的欲仙欲死，自己都难受得不行。  
哪个憨批会在循环里修改被迭代对象咯！没法遍历的好吧。

可是作为精怪是不能被人类看见的，他也就只能在张颜齐睡着后幻化出人形，帮他debug、补单元测试，再在他醒来前变回去。  
回到田螺壳前，任豪见他张着嘴睡觉，有些可怜的样子，还不忘做了个煎蛋吐司给他。  
这是任豪在logo是一个小电视的号称最大同//性///交友网站上学到的。

3  
张颜齐觉得很奇怪。怎么忽然有人不声不响地帮他把bug改好了呢？锅里的早餐又是哪里来的？小偷也不会什么都不偷走反而展示厨艺的吧。

来不及了，先上班打卡，回来再琢磨这是怎么回事。  
他套上一件格子衫，叼了吐司，背着电脑包冲出了门。

客户被绑，蒙眼，惊问，想干什么？  
对方不语，鞭笞之，客户求饶，别打，要钱？  
又一鞭，十万够不？  
又一鞭，一百万？  
又一鞭。客户崩溃：你们他妈的到底要啥？  
要什么？我帮你做项目，写代码的时候也很想知道你他妈的到底想要啥！

这样的场景，梦里出现爽爽就够了。  
午休时间，张颜齐正趴在桌前笑得开心，PM一句“改需求”把他惊醒了。  
吃这口饭，就得受这口气。丧着脸回到家，他还得继续加班加点，可满脑子却都是早上那些奇怪的事。  
到底怎么回事的念头一直盘旋着。这下，连他平时想着什么时候能有人和他结对编程时的效率都不如了。

反正怎么样明早review都要挨骂，张颜齐索性不写，洗洗睡了。

大概是心里有事，总感觉一直能听到啪啪敲键盘的声音。  
真是睡梦里都是个劳碌命。张颜齐声音很软地叹了一声，在枕头上蹭了蹭。

第二天早上，对上改好的项目和氤氲着热气的茶碗蒸、干净的房间，他目瞪口呆，睁开了许久都没有完全睁开的眼。

4  
再次感叹一下张颜齐的代码质量实在不行，任豪还是坐在了电脑桌前。  
凌晨三点多，冷不丁听到一声“你的代码有bug”，正改的昏天黑地的任豪气的不行，张口就骂，“你他妈的环境有问题吧！”，骂完发现声音还在不断replay，越来越大，他才意识到不对，速速躲到了壳里。

张颜齐按了手机。  
这个做闹铃实在再好不过，全靠那股恐慌加那股气愤，不然早上根本起不来。  
一点也不紧张消失的黑影，他走到桌前，打开一旁摄像头录下的本地视频文件，直接滑到进度条最后。

屏幕上是一张生得极俊美的脸，清透的眼神里却装着对自己代码的鄙夷。

不错，还好不是什么田螺姑娘。  
张颜齐一看到就喜欢上了。  
不仅因为这样的外表，更重要的是他作为一个码农也深深吸引着自己。  
张颜齐想要和他一起，哪怕在房间什么都不做，只结对编程，幸福感都油然而生。  
更何况每天早上的早餐和干净房间带来的诱惑力也十足。

张颜齐想，得想方设法把这个能写代码又能做饭打扫的田螺汉子留在自己身边。

他没轻举妄动，而是假装定错闹钟而已。观察了两天后，他发现，每次改完代码，任豪都会回到壳里，那是不是只要抢到了壳，他就不会再回去了？

5  
张颜齐竟然敢把一条黑鱼和我一起养在水缸里？  
任豪的日子一直过得昼夜颠倒，清晨才睡，下午才醒。  
睡了一觉后结果一睁眼就见到了这一份大礼，他浑身都不舒服起来，赶快变成了人形好处理。

这几日因为田螺的缘故，今天张颜齐终于不用加班，回家后，入眼的就是厨房里十分血//腥又专业的刮鳞泄愤。

真是千载难逢的机会。张颜齐忍着对那把锋利菜刀的恐惧，轻手轻脚地从水缸里捞出了田螺壳，死死用手掌捂住。

放我回去。任豪把菜刀往砧板上重重一搁。

可是你回去了就再也没人关心我了。张颜齐拿着田螺壳的手有些颤抖，声音也有些抖。

你不害怕我么？

可我更害怕没人和我结对编程。你的代码质量真的很好，我好想向你学习。我一直都想要一个同行，也想和你一起吃早餐。任豪看起来好像没那么生气，张颜齐壮着胆子把心里的话都说完了。

那好吧，你会有一个和你结对编程的人的，而且我也可以教你。但是你要答应我，不要毁了田螺，它是我的自由。

我不会毁了它，但是我也不想你从我这里把它拿走，这样你就会离开我了。张颜齐说。

我不会的。想到张颜齐的生活，也像活在壳里，任豪对他说，你答应我等到你想让我离开的时候还给我就行了。

张颜齐答应了。

晚上他们一起吃了奶白色的黑鱼汤，任豪推荐了之前黄黑网站上学习过的程序设计视频给张颜齐，让他好好提升自己。

这个网站不是看那个的么？还能用来学习？张颜齐觉得他对人类世界一点都不了解。  
每个方面你都需要学习啊。任豪笑了。他觉得张颜齐对田螺世界一点都不了解。

6  
张颜齐写得快通宵，困得快睁不开眼，室友很关心，问要不要吃宵夜。

他没好气地说，宵夜就算了，能让我睡一觉就行了。

“你让我睡一觉，我就让你睡一觉。”看来，还是没好好学习呀。

END


End file.
